Blind Spot to All
| next = |script = Shoji Gatoh |storyboard = Kazuya Sakamoto |production = Kazuya Sakamoto |animationdirector = Hiroyuki Takahashi |eyecatch = |romaji = ban'nin no shikaku }}After all the theories of the amateur detectives have been dismissed, Fuyumi Irisu asks Houtarou personally to solve the mystery in a way to avoid failure of her film. Synopsis Houtarou Oreki was invited by Fuyumi Irisu for some tea. At the restaurant, Fuyumi questions about the theories of here fellow three members of the movie production, whether their theories were correct or not. Houtarou tells her all of them were not good. She then calmly asks what were wrong, which was when Houtarou started to explain deeply. When finished, after hearing Houtarou's explanation, Fuyumi asks who rejected all of these theories. Houtarou answers that he did. Fuyumi talks about how he, when they first met, said not to expect much from him. Yet, he was the one to take down and bury all of the theories, which was up to Fuyumi's expectations indeed. She knew from the start that the three members who gave their theories were not of the right level, though she wouldn't say that they are each incompetent. Each of them have their own talent and this situation did not allow them to be of much use. Without Houtarou, she may have chosen one of the three's and possibly make a failure out of the movie. There was one person Fuyumi could only count on. She heard of this individual from three of her people: Eru Chitanda, a person not from the school, and Masashi Tougaito. She was convinced that this one person could be the detective for the film. It was Houtarou she was seeking from the start, not the Classics club. She realises that he has great talent, and is a special person. After a short silence, Fuyumi asks for his help again, but Houtarou tells her that he doesn't have any such talent. He simply says he was lucky. Though Fuyumi thought to herself that this answer was irritating, she starts to talk about a small tale of a bench member of the Track team. This member practised day after day to become a regular on the team, yet she wasn't able to since there were so many more talented members. There was even one member who was called a prodigy, and her skills compared to the bench member's skills was like that of heaven and earth. She even won an MVP medal for her value to the team, and when interviewed about how she became this good, she simply answered "I was just lucky". Fuyumi asks Houtarou for his opinion on how hurt the bench member was upon hearing this comment. In some guilt, Houtarou stays silent as Fuyumi tells him that people have to rely on their talents, or else others will think they are fools for trying. In Houtarou's mind, he wonders if he is special, if he's seeing himself for who he is. He wonders if he can trust her, but he comes to a certain realisation. After giving a deep sigh, Houtarou gives his reply. The next day, Houtarou and Satoshi Fukube are on their way to school during a holiday. Satoshi sees it quite interesting that he is going there voluntarily, and wonders if Houtarou has some business to take care of. Houtarou tells him he does not a reason, but Satoshi sees it that it is out of his character to do this kind of activity. Houtarou tells him that Fuyumi told him to find out who is the murder in the movie, which Satoshi is amazed that's he's actually doing this. Houtarou makes the excuse that he himself is a passionate and honourable man, which is completely different from his usual motto. Satoshi wonders if Eru converted Houtarou, but he replies that she didn't. "Mysteries" solved The Unnoticed Mystery Murderer in the Movie case Houtarou deduced the culprit is the cameraman which is the seventh character at the movie. In the video, there's a moment where the scene fade to black after the other six character spread out to explore the house, this indicate that the cameraman turned the camera off momentarily and after that they took the masterkey from the office and killed Kaitou and then locked him in a room using the master key and returned to the lobby. And it doesn't matter if the cameraman if anyone saw who exactly did it immediately as long as the movie makes the audience think about the mystery and there's no detective in the story, since it was so obvious who the culprit is. Trivia *This episode is adaptation of Ch. 5 "Let's Try This", Ch. 6 "The Blind Spot of 10,000 People" and Ch. 7 "Do Not End the Show" (small part) from . Notes |next= }} Category:Episodes